Lilo & Stitch: Strength to Believe part 1
by Chronicleman251
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, and their Ohana has been living peacefully on the island of Kawaii. But danger lurks ahead of them. Dr. Hämsterviel and the Leroy clones has escaped. And this time, they're not alone. Along with the experiments, can Lilo and Stitch defeat Hamsterviel once and for all? Or is this the end for our heroes?


**Prologue**

A reptilian-like alien wearing what looked like a white biohazard suit, was slowly walking down a corridor, watching all of the criminals in their prison cells. As he turned a corner into another corridor of cells, he sighed.

 _'I should be at home, enjoying my dinner,'_ he thought, ' _But no, the commander had to put me on late shift.'_

The commander of the prison had to increase the number of guards in case of a breakout.

The patrol alien walked into another corridor and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his face go pale under his helmet; All of the cells were empty.

He whipped his arm up to his face and said into a hidden microphone in his glove as he ran down the empty corridor, 'Commander, this is Patrol 275. Dr. Hamsterviel and the Leroys has escaped. I repeat. Dr. Hamsterviel and the Leroys has escaped.'

'What!' yelled the commander through the radio, 'Get all the prisoners in their cells now. We're going into lockdown!'

'Yes, sir,' Patrol 275 said as he turned a corner.

But he stopped dead in his tracks again as he saw something. Bits of white hot metal were scattered

'God, no! he gasped, utter fear in his voice as his body shook.

He felt like he could faint. But he didn't. Instead he spoke into the radio.

'S-s-sir,' he stuttered, 'there's m-m-more.'

'What could be worst than Hamsterviel? said the Commander sarcastically.

'It's him,' Patrol 275 said, 'Prisoner 936X1. He's out.'

'Oh, God!' the Commander said softly, fear in his voice, 'I'll contact the Grand Councilwoman immediately.'

'Yes, sir,' said Patrol 275 as he turned back the way he came, 'I'll get the prisoners in their cells.'

Not expecting an answer back, he switched frequencies on his radio and began speaking to the other patrollers.

A bluish-gray alien was at a desk, reading the latest report on a war that was happening on another planet. As she finished, she sighed and placed the report on the desk in front of her. She stood up and walked over to a huge window. She stared at the stars as she thought about the soldiers' families. After a moment, she looked at her reflection; a tall horse-like alien with black eyes that had icy-blue irises, two small holes for a nose, wearing a long black suit that had yellow stripes on the shoulders and waist, a small black cape hung behind her at waist height and two golden curved prongs sat on her shoulders was staring back at her.

Just then, her circular computer began beeping. The tall alien went back to her desk, sat down and touched the screen with one of her long fingers. Immediately a window appeared on the screen with a live video feed of a rhinoceros-like alien wearing some sort of glowing armour.

'Nice to see you, Commander,' she said with a slight smile.

'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what happened over here, Grand Councilwoman,' the Commander said gravely.

A sense of dread suddenly filled the Grand Councilwoman.

'Let me guess,' she said as she rubbed her temples with her fingers, Hamsterviel and the Leroys escaped, haven't they?'

'That's only half of it, I'm afraid,' he said.

'What do you mean?' she asked, frowning.

The Commander suddenly looked nervous.

'It's him,' he said, 'he's out as well.'

The Grand Councilwoman knew who he was talking about and felt her blood drained from her face, making her look pale. She couldn't believe that he was out. She just can't see how it could happen.

 _'Unless...'_ She thought.

'Commander, was Hamsterviel involved?' She said.

'I'm afraid so, ma'am,' he said, 'From the security videos we watched, he used a KX-68 plasma bomb to destroy the barrier to the cell.'

She knew that the KX-68 plasma bomb was the most violent bomb when it came to destruction. How Hamsterviel got one, she didn't know.

'I'm sorry, ma'am,' he said, interrupting her thoughts, 'We've failed you.'

'It's not your fault, Commander,' she said, 'nor is any of the patrollers in trouble.'

Then she said, 'Thank you for telling me. I must warn the Earth Ambassador.'

The Commander nodded and said, 'I'll see you soon for the inspection then.'

And with that, the screen went blank. The Grand Councilwoman leaned back in her chair, thinking how two of the most dangerous criminals were now at large. Sighing, she sat up straight and was about to touch her computer again when all of the lights went out. Immediately there was a loud knock on her huge metal sliding doors at the far end of her room.

'Ma'am? Are you all right?' Yelled a muffled voice behind the doors.

'Yes, I'm all right,' the Grand Councilwoman called as she stood up and strode to the doors, 'What happened?'

'The whole building just shut down,' said the voice.

 _'Hamsterviel,'_ she thought as a frown appeared on her face.

She knew Hamsterviel had somehow cut the power to the building so she could not contact the Earth Ambassador, Lilo Pelekai.

'Ma'am, I will have to leave you to find the manual switch to the doors. Will you be okay?' said the voice.

'I'll be fine,' the Grand Councilwoman said, 'Just find that switch.'

'Yes, ma'am,' said the voice.

The Grand councilwoman heard some footsteps quickly receding from her. She turned back to her desk, but didn't go to it. Instead she went to the window, staring at the millions of stars she could see.

'What are you up to this time, Hamsterviel?' she wondered out loud.


End file.
